dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Android 17 (Universe 11)
(twin sister) Krillin (possible brother-in-law)}} Android 17 (人造人間１７号 Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō, lit. "Artificial Human No. 17"), Lapis (ラピス Rapisu) when he was an ordinary Human, is an Android created by Dr. Gero to assist him in his vendetta against Son Goku. He, along with his twin sister and Android 16, search for Goku in order to kill him. Appearance Android 17 possesses the same appearance as his other counterparts. He has slightly shorter than shoulder length black hair. He wears a black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army logo and white long sleeves and long beige pants. He also wears an orange scarf. Personality Android 17 of Universe 11 seems to be a mixture of his Universe 18 and Universe 14 counterpart, seemingly ruthless enough to threaten to destroy the Earth and kill all the planet's scientist. Biography The Attack of the Androids When the three Androids arrive at the Kame House looking for , Android 17 is disappointed that Goku isn't inside and Android 18 suggests that they pick up the speed, or else Goku will find a perfect hiding place. Android 16 then says that Goku is about 3,400 kilometers away east. The three then fly off to the location of Goku. When the Androids arrive at Kame House, Android 17 demands a duel between him and Goku. Goku then suggests they have their battle at a wasteland to prevent damage to the Capsule Corp building. Android 17 hastily fires a ki blast at Goku, who is behind the Capsule Corp building, therefore Goku has no choice but to take the blast. Trunks quickly turns Super Saiyan and lashes at #17, but is quickly stopped by Android 18. #17 begins combat with Goku, who is in Super Saiyan. Goku uses Instant Transmission on #17, which caught him by surprise, and is amused when Goku explains what the technique was. The True Face of the Androids After comes out of the Capsule Corp building with a remote that can shut down the Androids, #17 is in a state of shock and panic and shoots a ki blast at Bulma and Gohan, causing Bulma to fall down as Gohan deflects it. Bulma loses the remote and as Gohan goes to grab it #17 kicks it away from him. #17 then reaches for the remote the same time everyone else was reaching for the remote, however, failed, as Goku grabbed it first and used Instant Transmission to get away. Android 17, seeing Goku holding the remote, threatens to destroy Earth. When Bulma explains that killing them won't change the Android's fate and that she had sent blueprints of the remote to all the scientists in the world, Android 17 then goes on to threaten to kill all scientists in the world, but Android 16 intervenes and says that it's not in his character to kill for fun. When Krillin and Goku say that they won't kill them as long as they don't commit crimes, Android 18 assures Android 17 that they wouldn't let them go after what they have done to them. When Goku requests the Android if they can become sparring partners, #17 reluctantly agrees. Over the course of several months, #17, Vegeta, and Goku became sparring partners and frequently trained together, with Goku eventually surpassing the Androids in power. Category:Universe 11 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Androids